Sick Day
by SupernaturalBaby4Life
Summary: A Destiel One Shot. Cas has the flu, and Dean "takes care of him". Rated M for extreme content. Destiel Slash, HEAVY SLASH! Reader be warned. Enjoy!


**Rated M for a reason, guys. If you don't like heavy slash and graphic sexual content, please do not read!**

Dean was sitting on the couch when the front door of the motel room burst open.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dean bolted from the loveseat and took a step back, hand on his knife. His adrenaline quickly subsided once he saw a rather sorry-looking Castiel staggering towards him. Cas' flawless forehead was shining with sweat. His smooth skin was clammy and his perfectly white teeth chattered uncontrollably. Dean was concerned.

"Cas? You ok, buddy? You don't look so hot?" Dean made a move towards the angel to help him over to a chair, but Cas quickly raised one hand, signaling him to halt.

"Do not approach me, Dean. I fear for your safety." The angel looked rigid and commanding for a split second, but the effort was obviously too much for him. Cas swayed where he stood and started to fall sideways.

"The hell with that!" Dean rushed forward in time to stop the angel from hitting the ground.

"Dean…no. I told you-"

"Yah, yah. My safety and all that jazz." Dean helped Castiel over to the bed. He placed on hand under the angel's neck to ease him down and was astonished at how hot it felt.

"Jesus, Cas. You're burning up." To be sure, Dean placed his wrist directly on the angel's forehead. "Dammit! You could fry an egg on that thing!" Dean got up to get the frozen peas out of the freezer. Sam always kept a few bags in the fridge for when they needed ice packs, but Cas just needed something to bring the fever down and they were fresh out of Angel NyQuil.

"_Cough-Cough_. Correction, Dean. The temperature required to convert the liquid center of an egg-_cough_- into an edible form is at least 158 degrees. I highly doubt that my forehead has reached said temperature. Therefore, I take your statement to be a hyperbole, a literary technique employed by humans to express an exaggeration or-AHHHHHHH!" Dean pressed the ice bag under the angel's fiery neck and Cas squealed at the shock.

"Dean! No! Really cold, Dean. God, really cold!"

Dean laughed. "I know, Cas. I know. Sorry about that, but you have got one sucky case of the sniffles. I had to do something to control your fever." The angel moaned and bit his lip, causing a little flutter of heat to run through Dean's abdomen. He felt a strong urge to run a hand through the dark, disheveled hair and rip that old trench coat onto the floor. Cas looked so helpless, so meek. His poor little angel…

Whoa.

What the fuck? _His little angel? Since when was Castiel his little angel? And why did he want to rip off his clothes?_

Dean gave a manly cough and stood, walking away from the sick man on the bed. He needed some air. That little flutter in his stomach must be the flu. Yah, that was it. Cas was really contagious, and Dean was already getting sick. A logical explanation, of course. Dean made a move for his jacket and stopped when he heard a little whine behind him. Dean turned. "Cas?"

"Please Dean." Cas swallowed. His mouth was so dry, his throat so parched and his head so hot, but he didn't care. "Please. Please don't leave me." Dean was at his side in a second. His heart felt like it was going to break. Cas could barely speak, never mind tend to himself. How could Dean have possibly considered leaving? He was being selfish, he knew. But it wasn't just that. A part of him wanted him to stay.

"Aw, Cas. Don't worry. I won't leave you. I promise. I know you feel like shit-"

"Another Hyperbole, Dean."

Dean sighed. "I know. Do you need me to get you anything? Food, water, more ice?"

Cas shivered at the cold water already melting down his sweaty back. Ice was the last thing he wanted right now. "_Cough-cough. _A little wa-_cough. _Some Wat-_cough, cough, cough!" _Castiel broke into a fit of heaving. The coughs were dry and wracking, obviously painful. Dean rubbed Castiel's back as he flipped onto his stomach to vomit into the bedside trash can. "water…please." Cas took several long breaths and then rolled topside, now on his back again. The hunter grabbed a tissue from the beside table and wiped a smudge of puke off of Cas' lips. Dean felt helpless as he watched his angle being sick.

_Dammit! There it is again! He's not your angel, dumbass, and don't be so gay!_

Dean felt unsure of what to do, so he stood quickly and fetched Castiel a glass of water. He handed the angel the glass. "Dean…" Cas could barely eve grab it, never mind sit up and drink it. His hands were shaking and his face was pale. He looked terrible.

"God, Cas. You're really fucked up, aren't you…" Cas cracked a half smile, showing teeth. Dean felt the little flutter run through his stomach again, heat growing in his abdomen. That little smirk? Yah. That had been for him. A private smile, all for Dean. Wow that sounded really gay, but he didn't care anymore. He ignored the voice in his mind telling him he was wrong, that this wasn't natural, because frankly, Dean felt like after everything, he deserved something that felt nice.

Dean wiggled in behind Castiel and propped his chest against his. Dean smiled. Castiel fit. He just fit perfectly. Cas was leaning back against Dean with his head resting on the hunter's shoulder. Dean brought the cup to the Angel's lips and let him take a few quick swallows. When Dean took the glass away, Cas whined.

"Please, Dean. More." Something about the way the angel said it made the heat in Dean's groin grow. He could feel the strain of his pants against his dick, just from sitting here, pressed up close to HIS angel.

"I know, Cas. I know. But you can't drink too fast, or you'll throw up again. Ok? Just give it a minute."

"Yes…I comply. I would prefer not to vomit. I found it unpleasant."

Dean chuckled. "Ha-ha, yah, Cas. Most people do." Dean waited another thirty seconds in silence, just listening to the Angel's breathing. Cas had a bug, a cold, that would probably be over in another couple hours. At this time of year, everyone got the 24 hour flu. It just happened. Dean brought the glass to Cas' lips again and watched him drink.

God, Castiel's lips…they were so perfect, so round and pink. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them, to nibble on them. Dean waited for Cas to finish his drink, and then set the glass down on the bed side table. Cas groaned when he felt Dean shift underneath him, and Dean quickly reassured him that he wasn't leaving.

"Its ok, Cas, its ok." Castiel's eyes fluttered open. He looked up to see Dean craning his head in closer to Castiel's own.

"Dean?"

"Shh, Cas. Its ok. Its ok, baby." Dean was an inch away, now, gazing at Castiel's moth like a starving man who found a steak dinner. Dean wouldn't deny it. He had had these longings for a long time. He had always found Castiel attractive and he had always loved him. But he just never had the opportunity. Now, with Sam out of the room for the next few hours and Cas here, with him on the bed…it had never been a better time.

"Dean…" Cas was focused on the hunter's mouth. So perfectly formed, so flawless, even by heaven's standards. He smelled like whiskey and old spice. It was the most beautiful aroma in the world, and Cas had smelled them all.. Cas had very strong feelings for Dean. He had been confused by the human reactions his vessel had undergone. This warmth pooling in his groin was anything but unpleasant, but it was foreign, nonetheless. His human instincts took over the moment he saw Dean looking at him in that way. It was a hungry, passionate look that caused a tightness in Castiel's pants that he couldn't understand. Now- now they were staring into each other's eyes, speaking the words they had for so long contained.

It was too much for the angel to handle.

Cas forgot his weakness and turned to face the hunter, straddling his lap. Dean groaned at the friction against his solid cock. Cas smirked, sickness forgotten, and moved his hips in a circular moment, relishing in Dean's gasps of appreciation. Dean fumbled at his pants buckle, desperate for the contact he craved, but Castiel grabbed his hands.

"No, dean. Not yet." Cas pinned Dean's wrists behind his head and kissed him. Cas was hesitant at first, but then he felt himself let go. Their tongues swirled and tickled and danced together. Castiel squirmed when Dean licked at the top of his mouth. His groan of pleasure was swallowed by an even deeper kiss. Dean was crushing his mouth into Castiel's . He couldn't get close enough-deep enough. When they finally came up for air, the two men were gasping.

"God, Cas. Where'd you learn to do that?" Dean was still breathing hard from the kiss and his pants felt even more restricting.

Cas just smiled.

Dean nodded in appreciation. "God love the pizza man." Dean dove in for another kiss and he was met by Castiel's mouth, eager and willing. They kissed for a long time, running their hands through each other's hair. Dean tugged at Cas' short black locks, relishing in their feel. He had wanted to play with Castiel's hair for years, now, and finally being able to do it almost pushed him over.

"God, Cas. Please…" Dean was groaning as Cas kissed his way down Dean's neck. The angel was sucking and swirling wherever his lips made contact. Dean couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel skin on skin. He wanted to take Castiel right there on that motel bed. Dean emitted a low, primal growl that sent shivers Down Castiel's spine.

Cas kept tracing Dean's collarbone with his lips, peppering him and marking him with hot, succulent kisses. Dean bucked under Castiel's hips, craving, pleading for the friction he needed. Castiel let out a slow, sultry chuckle that had Dean gasping with the desire to touch himself. Cas stood up straight, lifting his head from his duties. At the sudden vertical motion, Castiel was sent reeling. He may be in complete sexual overdrive, but he was still sick as a dog.

"Dean…" Cas' face went green as he rolled to the side. Dean caught him, embarrassed at how selfish he had been.

"Cas, I'm sorry, man. I Shouldn't have done that. I...I don't know what I was thinking. Your obviously too sick to do anything. We should just-Holy mother of God!" Dean shivered, barely containing the spasm and heat in his growing member as Castiel brought his head up from its resting position on the bed to lick at Dean's hardened nipple.

"Cas, dammit!" Dean had almost lost control. Dean took one look at Cas' devilish grin and laughed.

Cas' face grew somber and sincere, but the innuendo beneath it was obvious. "Yes, Dean. I am quite ill. Perhaps we should play doctor and make me feel better."

"Oh, certainly, Cas." Dean trailed his tongue down to Cas' pants line, relishing in the exited whimpers escaping his angel's mouth. "Let me give you a full examination. We'll start by taking your temperature." Dean's lips kissed their way from the tip of his nose, to his forehead, to his jawline. Castiel's forehead was a bit cooler and his face a little less flushed. He was sweating again, but for a different reason. Cas couldn't take it anymore, and his hands shot to his own rock hard cock, desperate for friction.

Dean grabbed Castiel's hands as they fumbled at the zipper. "Uh-uh," Dean smiled wickedly. "My turn." Dean torturously slow planted kisses up and down Cas' neck.

"Please, Dean. Oh, shit. Deeeaaaaan…." Castiel's eyes were rolling back into his head. He sucked in a sharp breath as Dean's fingers played along his pants line. "Dean, please…" His breaths were quicker now, but Dean felt in control. He let out a hiss and dove down.

Cas almost came right there, when Dean started licking up and down his navel. Dean's hands ran up under the angel's shirt and he ripped the fabric away. Cas' trench coat landed somewhere in the corner followed closely by his shirt. Dean leaned back to admire his work. Cas was sweating and pleading, his breaths coming faster. His naked chest was the most beautiful thing Dean had even seen. The perfect contours of the angel's muscles shone with wetness and sunlight. Dean felt his dick growing even further, the tension in his pants almost unbearable. Just as a curiosity, Dean inspected Cas' own little tent. Well, _little_ was quite an understatement. The Angel's cock was straining just as hard as Dean's against the black fabric of his pants.

"Cas?" Dean playfully placed his hand directly on top of Cas' tent, hovering there without touching anything. "Cas, you want me to touch it? You want me to rub it up and down and put it in my mouth and suck it until you come? You want me to do that?" Dean was enjoying himself, seeing his little angel writhe underneath him. He was all pink and flushed. It was so darn cute.

"Please, Dean…God yes. Please hurry!"

"Say it, Cas. Say what you want me to do." Dean needed to hear it, needed to hear his angel talk dirty. He craved it. Castiel caught on quick, and Dean could have sworn he saw the angel's eyes grow a little bit darker.

"Dean," the angel's voice was deeper and gruffer. Just hearing Him say Dean's name made Dean's cock twitch. "Dean, I want you to take my hard cock into your mouth and suck on it. I want you to pump it and play with my balls, and I will fuck your mouth so fucking hard that you will beg for mercy." Castiel gave Dean such a sultry look that Dean had to physically control himself not to come all over his own pants.

"Jesus Cas!" Dean reached down to the angel's pants and grabbed him through the fabric, gripping and squeezing the head. The dark look on the angel's face erupted into complete astonishing pleasure.

"Sweet Fucking-DEAN!" Castiel started bucking his hips against Dean's hand and Dean smiled.

"God, Cas. Such a slut." Cas shot him a smutty smile and then rolled his head back onto the mattress as Dean's rubbing grew harder and faster. Cas wanted skin on skin just as badly as Dean, and the hunter saw it.

"Ok, Cas. " Dean started unzipping himself and threw his pants to the floor. His dick stretched in its new freedom and twitched again at the half naked sight of Cas. Castiel stared admiringly at the long, thick member protruding from Dean's groin. Cas felt his own dick push uncomfortably against the zipper. "Fuck, Dean. Please…" Cas was whining now, and Dean snapped. He plunged down onto Cas' hips and ripped off the angel's pants. Cas gasped and moaned, only surging Dean forward. Dean threw Cas' pants across the room and just stared at the huge dick in front of him, leaking pre come. "Jesus Cas, you're…huge!" Dean gave Cas a smile and Cas smiled back, a little blush creeping into his cheeks. Dean was just so sweet.

"Thank you, Dean. As are you." Cas said between panting breaths. "I find you very… sexually motivating."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Sexually motivating? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cas grinned mischievously. Both men we're on their knees now, facing each other.

"It means I do this." And Cas jumped forward before Dean could stop him and took all of Dean into his mouth. Dean shuddered and his knees buckled at the hot warmth in Castiel's mouth.

"Oh, Jesus! Fucking Hell- CAS!" Dean started bucking wildly into Cas' mouth before he could stop himself. It just felt so good. He was so hot, so moist, so ready.

Cas was dipping over and over again, his mouth surrounding the hunter and causing Dean to see spots. His tongue teased Dean's tip, licking up all the pre come. Dean felt his muscles twitching every time Cas ran his tongue over the slit, which he did quite often. God, the slit was so sensitive. Cas knew it, too. He traced around the opening once or twice, maddeningly slow.

"Please, Cas. Please…God, oh my god!" Cas dove in, tongue pushing through Dean's slit. The sensation made Dean fall forward. It was blinding pleasure, the slow throbbing sensation going faster and faster, craving a release. It was hot and wet and so fucking good! But he refused to let himself come. He wanted this to last as long as he could. He pulled Cas away with all of his will power and pushed him back on to the bed so that Cas was on his stomach. It was time to take back control. Dean looked playfully at his angel.

"Aw, poor baby," Dean teased. "I forgot! How selfish of me! You're sick. I should be making sure you feel better." And Dean crouched between Cas' spread legs. He ran kisses up and down Cas' inner thighs until the angel was screaming into his pillow.

"Unnnggggg, Dean. Please! Oh, god! Holy mother of-GOD DEAN!" Dean thrust his tongue into Castiel's ass, gripping the cheeks with both of his rough hands. He teased at Cas' opening, licking and circling just as Cas had done on his slit.

"You like that, slut? You like me playing in your ass?" Dan kissed the tight little hole and the muscles contracted.

"God, Dean. Yes. Please don't stop. Please!" Cas was humping into the mattress, craving friction, craving more. Dean smiled at the state his angel was in. Dean flipped him over again.

"Poor baby. I'll make it better." Dean very very very slowly brought his head down to Castiel's rigid cock, keeping eye contact the whole time. Castiel whimpered and bit his lip to keep quiet. Dean kissed along the base of Cas' shaft, licking and nipping at his balls. This time, Cas couldn't help it. He started whimpering frantically.

"Unnnggghhh!" Cas was panting now, and coming closer to his climax. Dean left his shaft, much to Castiel's displeasure and rose above him, teasing.

"Please, Dean. Fuck! No don't stop, please fuck no…" Cas was frantic, but he couldn't touch himself. Dean was still holding his wrists above his head. Cas was thrusting into the air now, desperately searching for the sweet friction that would help him release.

"Cassy, Cassy, Cassy." Dean playfully nipped behind the angel's ear, causing the man to whimper. "I'm just trying to be fair to the rest of you."

"What?" Cas watch in puzzlement as Dean lowered his moth to Castiel's chest. "Dean, what are you-OOOHH!" Dean was rolling Cas' nipple around in his mouth, sucking and licking, grinding the little pebble between his teeth.

Cas felt his cock twitch, ready to come. "Dean! Oh god, Dean! Dean I'm gonna come! Dean! Fuck!"

Jus hearing the Angel talk to him like that, so dirty and so fucking hot, Dean felt his own cock clench up. The familiar heat was pooling, but he knew he couldn't come yet.

"Oh no you're fucking not, Cas. I'm not gonna let you come. Not until I say so, you dirty little slut." Dean stepped back and grabbed Cas by the hips, turning him over roughly onto his back. Cas muffled a whimper. "Please, Dean. Please fuck me." Cas pushed his ass out to Dean, who greedily plunged in his tongue again for another taste. Ohhhh, his angel was so sweet, so hot and ready. But Dean wouldn't fuck him tonight. Not yet.

Dean lifted Cas' hips up so that his face was still buried in the pillow but his ass was up in the air. Dean crawled underneath the opening between Cas' dick and the bed and lowered the angel's hips until Cas' cock rested perfectly in Dean's mouth. Cas let out a cry and started bucking down wildly. Dean steadied his thrusts with one hand, and with the other he twisted the base of Cas' shaft. Cas was sweating and twitching, the blood all pooling in his groin. He felt the swelling and the clenching around his balls as he prepared to release. "Dean! Fuck! Dean, I'm gonn-I'm gonna-I'M GONNA FUCKING- OH DEAN! UHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cas came spurting into Dean's ready mouth. He continued to suck and swallow, licking hungrily and getting every last drop while Cas spasmed and writhed and flailed during his blinding orgasm. Dean felt the blood pooling around his own shaft, and Cas' cries nearly sent him over. Dean shoved his tongue down Cas' red and swollen slit, now slicked with come, causing Cas to scream.

"Dean! Ohhhh, fuck Dean! So good, Dean…so fucking good!" Dean was at the brink. He brought his hand down to touch himself, feeling his own dick slick and hot with pre come and sweat. He groaned around Cas' sensitive shaft, the vibrations making Cas collapse to the side, spasming with the aftershock of such an orgasm.

Dean meanwhile was pumping himself. "Fuck.. Fuck, yah. FUCK ." Cas saw what the hunter was doing and quickly stopped him. Maintaining eye contact through the whole thing, Cas licked his palm and smeared it down over the tip of Dean's dick. "Ahhhhhhh, fuck, Cas." Cas pumped slowly, making Dean cry out in frustration. "PLEASE, CAS! HOLY-" Cas pushed Dean flat on his back and wrapped a hand around his base, making Dean shiver with pleasure and from the effort of controlling his climax. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and focused on breathing as the world started spinning. Cas sped up, going faster and faster until Dean was crying out with every pump.

"CAS! CAS! FUCK !CAS!" Faster and faster the angel went. Pumping and writhing and steaming and slick and wet and gipping, trailing his fingernail across the slit of his hunter until finally, he plunged his mouth over the throbbing dick. The moistness and the heat and the incredible tightness sent Dean skyrocketing over the edge.

"Cas! Cas I'm coming! Cas, FUCK IM COMING! IM- HOLY SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! …." Dean spasmed and writhed, moaning and whimpering as the orgasm left him speechless. It was the most powerful climax he had ever had, and he lay there unable to move, simply twitching in its wake. His cock was throbbing and twitching as Cas continued to rub it, even as it went soft. They laid there for a couple minutes, surrounded by their own sweat and come, just trailing their hands up and down each other's muscles and grooved. The urgency was gone now, and they could just relax and please one another.

Dean closed his heavy, green eyes. "Jesus fucking Christ…"

Cas grinned, too exhausted to laugh. "Nope. Just me."

Dean chuckled.

"Cas?" Dean finally managed as his heartbeat went back to normal.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas was still, now, simply pressing himself into the grooves of Dean. They fit together perfectly and their bodies were warm and tired.

"I think I love you." Dean was completely honest, no mocking in his voice. Cas smiled, a pure and loving smile and turned to face his hunter.

"Yes. I think you do, too." He laughed at his own joke. He was getting better at them. Dean laughed with him, a hushed and sweet laugh, then turned his eyes back to Cas'. He was still waiting for an answer. "Dean, of course I love you. I have always loved you. Always. Ever since I raised you from hell, I knew that your soul was the most beautiful; the most pure I had ever touched. It was…so perfect." Cas smiled sheepishly. It was hard to describe what it felt like to touch someone's soul, but he knew that his Dean could understand.

Dean smiled, and there was a warmth in his eyes that the angel had never seen before. "Good." He said. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the angel's neck. "Oh, and Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" Their eyes were closed, sleep inevitable.

"Do you feel better now?"

Cas chuckled.

"Yes Dean. I feel much…relieved."

**Please Review! This was my first one, so tell me how to improve please! I always respond to reviews, and I really appreciate them, so please tell me what you think!**


End file.
